A Family Secret
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: Jo's dead, right? What happens when Jo finds herself brought back to life again by a mysterious girl? Who is this girl and why did she bring Jo back? What will happen when Jo learns of a secret that her parents kept from her? Dean/Jo Sam/OC PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I personally hated the fact that Jo died =( She nor anyone else deserves to go like that. Therefore, this story was born. I hope you like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

It'll get better believe me! **PLEASE** give this a chance!

A few things to know about this story before you read:

**1) Ellen never died (i need her to be alive in order for the plot to work out how i want it to)**

**2) This story revolves somewhat around a secret that Ellen and Bill had kept from Jo her whole entire life.**

**3) Pairings for this story will be Dean-Jo and Sam-OC!**

**PROLOGUE**

**UNKNOWN POV-**

I couldn't bare just standing back and watching this happen. Jo was dying. I couldn't let her die. I had made a promise that I would always watch out for her. Even though she didn't know who I was.

It was my job to secretly protect her. And in a way...I had failed. I had failed because I wasn't there to save her. I had failed because instead of being there I was somewhere else.

I had to do something. I couldn't stand listening to her thoughts and doing nothing. Her thoughts were running through my head like horses at a horse derby. One of the bad things about being able to read minds. Although, she didn't show it Jo was scared. She was scared of dying. _I don't want to die. _It saddened me that this was happening.

But what could I do? Unfortuneatly, the answer is nothing. There's nothing that I can do for her right now. I could hear her breathing slowing down by the second. It was already too late. She had less than a few more minutes left to live. She'd finally be put out of her misery. Then and only then will I actually be able to do something for her.

I sighed heavily forcing myself not to cry when I finally heard her breathing stop. But, I knew that she was better now. I knew that she was no longer in pain.

I smiled. I also knew that now I could help her. I could give her life better than the life she'd lived before. She'd still be the same Jo. Just with a few more abilities than what she had before.

Light instantly shined bright in front of me. "Jo," I smiled as she appeared. **(corny i know just bare with me, though)**

"Am I dead?" was the first thing she asked.

I nodded my head yes. "For now, yes."

"For now?"

"For now," I answered.

"What do you mean for now?" she asked confused.

"Take my hand and I'll show you."

She looked at me doubtingly, but after a while took my hand.

"Where are we going?" Jo asked curiously.

"Back to life," I answered with a smile.

**There it is the Prologue! It'll get better believe me! What do you think? Should I continue? Please review if you want me to continue!! Also the secret is revealed in either Chapter 1 or 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy cheese and crackers! Wow! Thanx for all of the reviews! It means so so much to me! I can't believe that so many people like this story!**

**Also, really quick...I just wanted to say that I just put the link for the banner for this story in my profile. So if you want to see it it's in there. Oh, and it's really really amazing! I had it made by an acquaintance of mine. She's an awesome banner maker. So, go and see it. If you want to of course.**

**Well anyways, here's Chapter 1! I hope you like it! As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**JO'S POV-**

I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. They weren't ones that I was use to. Matter of fact, I honestly don't even ever remember these surroundings. I had no idea where I was.

And to make matters even worse, I for some strange reason had a splitting headache. Not a headache that you'd normally get, but a headache so bad that I felt like I was dead.

"Well, look who's finally up Sleeping beauty!" I heard a cheerful voice say from the other side of the room. I instantly turned my head and looked at where the voice came from.

Standing there in the doorway was a girl that I had never seen in my entire life. She had dark brown almost black hair which matching colored eyes, she seemed to maybe be around 5'6" maybe 5' 6½," and was about my size just a tiny bit smaller.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She stepped forward out of the doorway and smiled, "Honey Riviera." She extended her hand politely.

"Jo Harvelle," I replied taking her hand and shaking it. "So where am I?" I asked taking my hand back. "Am I dead?"

She smiled and shook her head no, "No, you're not dead. You're pretty much alive. Just with a few more abilities than what you had before you died."

"What do you mean by a few more abilities?" I asked slightly dazed and confused.

Honey took a deep breath before answering, "I mean that you're like me now. Well, actually you are one of me now."

I didn't even have to ask what I was about to ask next because the look on my face told all.

"You're a witch," Honey said simply.

My eyes widened as the word "witch" came out of her mouth. "You mean..." I started to ask.

Honey cut me off, "Yes as in you have abilities and powers that humans do not. If you use your powers and abilities wisely you're pretty much unstoppable now."

"This isn't real. I'm dreaming. This is impossible."

"No, you're not dreaming and this is not a dream it's reality," Honey assured me.

"Wow!" was all I could say. Well, until I remembered what happened before I died. "Dean...What happened to Sam, Dean, and my mom?"

"They're alive. They're all okay. Saddened about losing you, but they're okay," Honey answered.

"I have to see them! They have to know that I'm alive. They need to know that they didn't lose me!" I said franatically.

Honey put a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, Jo. You need to calm down."

"But..."

She cut me off, "No buts. You can see them soon, but not until I teach you the basics and teach you how to use your powers without them backfiring on you and yes that's actually possible."

I calmed down a bit, but found that I had tears in my eyes for some reason. "Can I at least call them?"

Honey shook her head and had an apologetic look in her eyes, "I'm sorry you can't. They can't know you're alive just yet. We have to focus on getting you acclamated to your powers before we do anything else."

I nodded my head.

"So, are you hungry or thirsty?" Honey asked changing the subject.

"Starving," I answered honestly.

"Alright. Let's go, then. There's a diner down the road from here. The food is amazing," she smiled at me.

"When does my training start?" I questioned.

"Whenver you want."

"As soon as possible."

"We'll start tonight then," she told me turning and walking out the door.

I followed behind her only being able to think about Dean, Sam, and my mom. Mainly Dean. _I'll see you soon, Dean _I thought to myself closing the door behind me as I walked outside.

**There it is Chapter 1! What do you think about Honey?! It'll get better believe me! What do you think? Should I continue? Please review if you want me to continue!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thanx for all of the reviews! It means so so much to me! ****Here's ****Chapter 2! I hope you like it! As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**HONEY'S POV-**

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I ducked and took cover from the fire ball that came my way. "Damn it, Jo!"

"Oops!" she said with a far from innocent smile.

I took a second to calm myself down and then replied, "See, Jo...this is why I said that you can't have any contact with your mom, Dean, or Sam yet."

"My bad. I'm sorry," she apologized.

I shook my head, "No that's fine. There's no need for you to apologize to me. If anyone needs to apologize to me it's myself...for not showing you how to properly use a fireball." "Anyways, let's try this again. This time, though, aim for the tree that you're suppose to be aiming at. Not me because I'm obviously not a tree."

"I'll try my best," Jo said.

"No, you'll do your best," I corrected her.

She smiled, "Right."

"Okay. So ready...set...throw!" I called out.

"Oh my god! I actually did it!" she exclaimed watching the fire ball hit the tree and burst into flames.

She turned and looked at me excitedly and I smiled, "With a little bit more practice you'll have fire balls mastered.

"What's next?" Jo asked getting all worked up as if she were a kid in a candy shop.

I laughed. "Miss I'm a hardass women hunter" isn't acting so hardass right now. "Next is alot easier. And, by a lot I mean alot."

"Well, what is it?"

"First, throw another fire ball," I instructed. "Then all you have to do is basically flick your fingers at it and freeze it. It's really easy," I smiled.

She looked at me questioningly, "You mean I have the ability to freeze things or people whenever I want?"

I nodded my head, "Yep! Isn't it exciting?!"

"It will be on my first hunt back," Jo answered honestly.

"Whoa! Hold it sister! You're not that acclimated to your powers yet. You have to master your powers before you can ever go back to hunting," I informed her.

She sighed, "Right. I just got so excited and caught up in this that I comepletely forgot about that fact."

"Oh, no biggy," I shrugged. "It happens to all of them."

**JO'S POV-**

By time Honey and I got done with training all night and got back to our hotel room it was about I don't know say...2:30 in the morning. I was completely exhausted.

I never wanted to have a repeat of this night again. I mean don't get me wrong. I really do like the fact that I'm not human anymore, but instead am a witch, but training gets tiring.

But, I know that the faster I get all of this training done and I master my powers just enough...I'll finally be able to return to my normal ways. Most of all I'll finally be able to see my mom, Sam, and most of all, Dean, again.

Dean, the only one that I could really think about. I couldn't wait to see him again. And, maybe even kiss him again. Oh, and I can't forget maybe I'll even take back my no and turn it into a yes.

All of a sudden I was interrupted from my thoughts about Dean by Honey who was returning from getting us food, "Thinking about Dean again?" she asked entering the room, closing, and locking the door behind her.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"One of my powers is mind reading," Honey answered with a smile setting the bags of food on the bed in front of me.

"You can really read minds?"

"I knew that you were thinking about Dean, didn't I?" she asked with a smirk.

I nodded my head.

"Oh, and before I forget...I know that it's none of my business, but..." she paused and smirked.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"If I were you I would so take that no back and turn it into a yes," she finished with a sly smirk.

"Honey!" I exclaimed punching her in her arm, "Stop reading my thoughts!"

"Sorry, Jo! It just doesn't work out that way," Honey said eating a french fry.

If only she hadn't saved me and brought me back to life I might have reached over and choked her right then and there.

"You best rethink that," she said looking at me.

"I was joking!" I exclaimed.

"Sure you were," she said pretending to believe me.

I have finally come to a conclusion. My conclusion...It's going to be really hard to ever get things past her. But, I can't be mad at her. She did after all bring me back to life. If anything I should be overly happy.

**There it is Chapter 2! It'll get better believe me! What do you think? Should I continue? Please review if you want me to continue!!**


End file.
